The Wish
by novelwriter
Summary: It is Sam's birthday and they are trying to get him home. Al turns to the only other person besides Sam himself who might be able to get him home where he belongs. After all it is an important day for Sam if only he could remember what day it is.
1. Default Chapter

The Wish  
  
By Melanie Wardlow  
  
Stallion's Gate, NM  
  
Project Quantum Leap  
  
August 8 1999  
  
This story takes place after the episode "Mirror Image."  
  
Everyone is at the project scurrying around trying to do their' best to get Sam home-where he belongs. Meanwhile, Al and Donna are by themselves talking about their' thoughts on the subject as the walk into the Control Room. The both look and see the familiar faces of Tina Martinez-O'Farrell, Verbeena Beeks. Even Samantha Josephine Fuller is working there as well to find a way to get the good doctor back.  
  
"Al, I wish he was here…it just doesn't seem right. I miss him too much. It has been so long since I last saw him. I just don't know if he remembers me…remembers us." Donna said  
  
"I know what you mean. We all miss him. He is my best friend and he has always been there for me through everything. I guess that is why we are all trying to so hard to get him back because it isn't the same without him around here. He even got Beth and I back together and this is the least I could do for you two. I couldn't think of anything that would be more appropriate today more than ever." Al said  
  
"Hello everyone! How are we doing here?" asked the Admiral as he walked in to where Ziggy was. Ziggy was the computer that ran Project Quantum Leap. Al and Sam had often joked that Ziggy had a big ego. Which Sam sometimes admittedly regretted to his best friend.  
  
"I am working on Ziggy so that I can see if there is anything that is in her memory banks that will help us be able to bring Dr. Beckett back to the project. I honestly don't know but we can't give up hope yet. Boy! I whish Gooshie was still here! He would know what to do…"said Tina who was almost crying since the death of her on again and off again boyfriend. Shortly afterwards Tina was promoted to head programmer to take over the vacated spot. She had to admit that she was having a hard time realizing that Gooshie was never coming back. She knew that it had been some time since the programmer died but that was not helping matters now.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did he have to die? I wish I knew how to do this." Tina said between sobs  
  
Al saw Tina crying and he had to admit that he wanted to do something but, he knew that he was loyal to Beth and he knew that Beth would not like it one bit. He had to admit that it was not the same at the project without the short, little guy with bad breath.  
  
"Al do you think that Sammie Jo might be able to help me with some of this?" asked Tina  
  
"No, Tina she doesn't even know that Dr.Beckett is her father and I would rather have Sam tell her himself than a bunch of strangers. Yes, she does have a right to know the truth but I do not want Donna to get upset over this. I am only going to tell her if I feel there is a need to and even then only with Dr. Beeks there for moral support. This has to be approached very delicately…We can't just say Guess What! Dr. Beckett is your father. I don't think she would believe us anyway. I am pretty sure that Beeks would agree with me on this one. There is just too much that is involved here and it involves too many people so we have to be very careful with what we say and how we act around her."  
  
Sam's daughter was too busy working to notice that Al and Tina were talking about her. "Clearly a Beckett trait…"thought Al as he walked from the room back to his office shortly after he talked with Tina. Sammie Jo Fuller definitely had her mother's good looks, as well as having her father's brains. In countless ways she reminded Al of his friend. However, sometimes Al did not know if that was a good thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Donna Elesse-Beckett decided to try and go about her life not knowing what would happen next with her life but she had to admit that she would be ready for anything that was thrown at her. She sighed and then it dawned on her that she did not know when she would see her husband next. The thought of her not being able to see Sam ever again scared her. She wanted him back so badly. The fact that it was his birthday was not making it any easier for her thoughts but she had to admit that if there was any day of the year that she thought they would have the most success that today would be that one day.  
  
Later, Al was walking back to his office when he saw the lights on in his friend's office so he decided to look into it because it was common practice to leave that room undisturbed while Dr. Beckett was gone. No one was supposed to be in there…These were Ziggy's orders but clearly there was someone in there. The only question…Who? Al could understand if Donna was in there, but she wasn't. Sam had even told Al on more than one occasion that he could go in there if it would help with a leap but Al did not want to because that meant he was not being able to do his job of Observer any more. This concerned him to say the least. Al wanted to ask Ziggy if the computer knew who was in that office but he did not know if Ziggy would disclose that kind of information. He did not want anyone to break in to that office and that is why Al was acting like Sam's office was a guarded secret. He had to admit that this was starting to bother him a lot but he tried to keep his cool after all, he was an Admiral.  
  
"Ziggy who is in there?" Al asked in a demanding tone  
  
"I do not know Admiral…are you expecting anyone in there" Ziggy replied  
  
"No, but the only person that has clearance in there other than myself is Donna-right?" he asked the computer  
  
"No, you are wrong there is someone else who does have clearance but I can not divulge that piece of information to you."  
  
Just then it came to Al-Sammie Jo is in there. Of course he thought that makes a lot of sense now being that this is her father's birthday. How could he forget Sam's birthday? Maybe that was why the whole project was trying to get him home. He opened the door and slowly stepped into the office.  
  
"Hey, Sammie Jo! What are you working on?" Al asked  
  
"Hi, Al-I am just trying to see where Dr. Beckett went wrong with the retrieval program."  
  
"Well, I will leave you to your work but try to leave everything the way you found it and make sure you leave before Donna comes by."  
  
"Sure thing Al."  
  
A Few hours later on Sam's birthday…  
  
"Admiral, I am finished with the program! Do we have time to test it?" Sammie Jo said with excitement  
  
"No, we must try it cold turkey so to speak…"  
  
Sammie Jo handed Al the retrieval program. She honestly didn't know if it was going to work but she had to try. She stood by as the others put the retrieval program into motion. Donna was in the room awaiting Sam's return. Al and Beth were next to her and Sammie Jo was on Al's other side. Verbeena and Tina were in the room. The minute they put the retrieval program in motion they got the staff together just in case IT happened.  
  
All of a sudden blue light and electricity filled the room. A man was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed but they slowly opened. They adjusted to the brightness as the disorientation subsided. His light brown hair finally was starting to show some signs of age. That was another thing too…How old was he anyway? He didn't know what today was. They got him a mirror and what he saw shocked him…he saw himself. He was back home and he was Dr. Sam Beckett.  
  
Al came over with Beth. He whispered something to her she nodded and Al went over to Donna to tell her to go to her husband. Everyone wanted to give Sam a big hug but Al suggested that they hold off on the party until tomorrow and let Donna and Sam are alone tonight after all it was his birthday. What a birthday present Sam thought to himself. If only he knew the truth of who got him back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wish-Part 2**

By Novelwriter

**All Quantum Leap characters do not belong to me. I am not making any money from this and no copyright infringement is meant. This is just a tribute to one of my** **favorite shows.**

**The Next Day**

"Hey Al!"

"What is it, Sam?"

"How did you get me back home or do I not want to know the answer to that question?"

"Well, I don't think we should discuss that right now. I mean does it really matter who got you home anyway?"

"No, but I just wanted to thank them."

"Sam, you better get in here then. Close the door."

"Tell me you didn't do something ILLEGAL?"

"Sam, do you remember the Fuller family?"

"All I remember about that is that it was one of my leaps. Should I even through this swiss cheesed memory of mine?"

"Well Dr. Fuller fixed your retrieval program that didn't work." Al told Sam. Sam is left speechless. I guess you owe her one.

Al can't believe what he is hearing from his friend. Yet, Al and Sam both realize that it must be Sam who tells Dr. Fuller the truth about her father. Sam decides to walk back to his office and look up her profile. After taking his time to refamiliarize himself with her family he contacts her.

"Dr. Fuller, can I see you for a minute?" Dr. Beckett asks her

"Yes, I will be right there."

**A few minutes later**

"You wished to see me Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes, there is something that I need to clear up with you. I am not sure how to tell you this. Please be patient with me because this is not easy for me. I am your father."

He hands her his profile and her profile. They are now side by side so she can compare the information. She looks up at him. She is crying now. They are not tears of sadness but instead tears of happiness because one of her prayers as a little girl has been answered. Shock starts to cross her face.

"What? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. You were conceived during a leap when I was with your mother."

"I don't believe this!"

"I am so sorry no one told you before this. Al and I both thought I should tell you myself."

"Look, I am not making this up.Everyone here thought I should just let it rest since I am married to Donna. However, I knew that you deserved to know the truth whatever that happened to be."

"I mean what am I supposed to call you now? Dr. Beckett, Sam, Dad, Father? I just don't know anymore. Thank you for being honest with me and telling me the truth."


End file.
